


Going Solo

by DelicateTaleOfBliss



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 2006- ish, Flirting, Imaginary blowjob, M/M, Male Solo, Mark's horny, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateTaleOfBliss/pseuds/DelicateTaleOfBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gary's teasing gets too much for Mark to handle, he has to take matters into his own hands...literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Solo

"Fuck sake." Grumbling under his breath, angrily Mark shakes his head as he is forced to come to an abrupt stop by the elevator doors closing. Today was only going from bad to worse. Mark isn't the type of person to show his anger, hell Mark wasn't the type of person to ever get angry, especially not over the slightest things, but today was different. Marching up the first flight of steps, thankfully somehow he's managed to beat the elevator which arrived on the floor a minute after he did. As soon as the only person inside leaves, Mark quickly throws himself inside it and stands alone in the left hand corner whilst squeezing the front of his (now _tightly_ fitted) trousers. "Bloody, Gary." He hisses under his breath whilst palming himself.

Gary, _Gary Barlow_ , his friend...well, _bestfriend_ to be precise, is the reason for his moods today. Ever since deciding to give the band another go after their ten year split, things had changed between him and his friend, sparks have reappeared which he never thought he'd see again, but this time bigger than the last time. Mark had always had a weak spot for Gary ever since laying his eyes on him, there isn't any question about that, but this time around, his crush on his friend is getting too much for him to handle. As much as he wants to keep his secret to himself, (only because he doesn't want to destroy their beautiful friendship) Gary isn't helping in the slightest. It's almost like Gary's teasing him, egging him on just so he can hear those _three_ simple words fall out of Mark's mouth. Sure, Mark's spoken those words before and yes, he's said them to Gary, but he also said those very words to Gary in front of a crowd of eighty thousand people, whilst Gary played the hit song ' _A Million Love Songs'_.

Licking his bottom lip, he continues to squeeze himself harder in the elevator, he doesn't even care if a person gets in on the next stop, his mind is too focused on the rehearsals today. His neck still tingles from Gary's light stubble roughly brushing against his sensitive skin. Why Gary randomly decided to praise Mark's vocals with a kiss on the neck (well, it felt more like a nibble...possibly working up towards a love bite?), Mark will never understand, but it sure did turn him on. Even with their band mates, Howard and Jason present in the room at the time, (who never even battered an eyelid at their mate's over the top friendly movements) that didn't stop Gary. Casting his mind over the times him and Gary have gotten close, it seems those moments only ever happen when over people are around, maybe Gary's aware of how Mark feels about him, (if he doesn't he's fucking blind) and maybe that's why he doesn't want to be left in a room with him, because it'll only end up with Mark ripping their clothes off and he'd probably end up riding Gary on the studio floor within a blink of an eye. The thought alone could easily cause Mark to make a mess in his pants, but thankfully the elevator arriving on his hotel floor prevents that from happening.

Adjusting his hard cock in his trousers, he rummages in his back pocket for the key card, before forcing himself out of the doors before they decide to close on him... _again_. Still with a fuzzy mind it takes longer than expected when trying to find his correct room, but after ten minutes of searching (somehow he walked past it _twice_ without noticing), happily he sighs when the card is inserted. Slamming the door harder than what he had intended, swiftly he strides over towards the king size and immediately takes a seat on the edge. Still grumbling Gary's name and all the words under the sun to go with it, he begins to remove his shoes, still feeling incredibly uncomfortable with his erection, something needs to be done about that...and fast. Before he's even able to pop the button on his trousers, his mobile vibrates against his ass, only making matters worse. Reaching into his back pocket, he brings the screen into his view.

**_(1) new message - G_ **

Rolling his eyes, even through his frustration, he doesn't hesitate when clicking the message open.

_**21.08 pm: G - Wish u didn't leave so early tonite.** _

Scratching the back of his head, swiftly he types back reply.

**21.09 pm - M: Was tired, trying to cut down on the booze. Sorry. Have fun with J and Dougie x**

Throwing his mobile onto the centre of the bed, immediately he goes back to removing his clothes. Unzipping his fly and wiggling his trousers so that they slide down his hips, they end up pooling around his ankles, now showing off his tented briefs. Before he removes another item of clothing, hurriedly he rushes over towards the large window which stands opposite to the right hand side of the bed. Drawing the curtains, his fingers run down his own chest and begin to unbutton it starting from the bottom. Reaching the third button up, again his phone bleeps. Walking away from the window, he scans the message.

**_21.13 pm: G- Not the same without u lol. They're too busy on the dance floor with girls again. Needed ur company. What u up to? X_ **

Mark's cheeks begin to fluster, almost like he's-...no wait, he _is_ talking to his crush.

**21.14pm- M: Join them? I know you love a good jig on the dance floor...... ;-) Getting ready for bed xx**

Discarding his shirt, it ends up being tossed across the room, not even caring about how messy it looks with his clothes scattered around the room. Crawling onto the bed, his fingers skim across the bottom of his stomach and slide down his happy trail.

_**(1) new message G** _

_**21.16 pm: G- cheeky bastard. Bummer. Need to speak to u.** _

Mark frowns his eyebrows and drops his mobile onto the mattress. No more distractions. There's no chance he's going to run after Gary, that's all he's been doing since his career began. Sinking his hand inside of his briefs, loudly he gasps as soon as his hand forms a fist around his hard cock. "Mhmm..." Pulling his briefs down so that they rest against his shins, he slowly starts to pump his fist against his shaft.

**_(1) new message G_ **

Mark peers through one of his eyelids, but doesn't stop his movements.

**_21.26 pm: G - Mark? Answer me pls._ **

Again he chooses to ignore his friend and continues to pleasure himself. Trailing his free hand up towards his chest, his fingertips pinch his left nipple and his teeth sink into his bottom lip. With his eyes closed and his back arching, he thinks about the times Gary's hands have been on his body. Even the times Gary's _innocently_ played with Mark's earlobes whilst he's casually speaks to Howard, it still sends Mark insane. The way his hands perfectly fit around Mark's slim waist, their bodies fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. Mark's lost the amount of times he's been caught daydreaming during rehearsals, daydreaming about being spooned by Gary, whilst the pair of them are completely naked. He'd give anything to be woken up by Gary's hard dick pressing against the bottom of his back in the middle of the night, just craving _him_. Increasing the speed of his wrist over the vision, again his mobile catches his attention.

**_(1) new message G_ **

**_21.34 pm: G- Can I come over?Xx_ **

Digging his toes into the bed, his grip loosens on himself whilst reaching for the mobile.

**21.34 pm -M: Not a good time. Busy.**

Placing two fingers inbetween his chapped lips, they become coated in saliva. Trailing his wet fingers down his naked burning skin, they slip past his balls and one strokes against his entrance.

**_(1) new message G_ **

**_21.36 pm: G- Pls. Can't stop think bout u.... !_ **

Mark grunts. "Like wise." He tells himself as he inserts the finger. "Shit." Dropping his head into the pillows behind, he pushes his finger as deep as it can possibly go inside of him before adding the second. Bending his fingers, it doesn't take long until he finds _that_ spot deep inside which causes his brain to turn into jelly.

**21.42 pm- M: ur drunk**

Wrapping a hand back around his throbbing cock, he creates a pattern with his hand and fingers, sending him closer towards his limit. Every time he watches Gary play the piano, all he can ever think about is how those long gifted fingers would feel inside of him. He has to fight the urge of removing his hand from the keys and pushing them inside of his mouth, before bending over the piano.

_If only it was that easy._

**_(2) new messages G_ **

**_21.45 pm: G- Lol I've had 1._ **  
**_21.47 pm: G- not being naughty are we marky ? ;)_ **

Even just by reading that simple text causes the butterflies to stir in the pit of his stomach, he can almost hear Gary speaking those words. Deep husky voice whilst whispering against his neck and growling into his ear. "Fuckin' hell, Gary..." Rapidly his heart pounds against his chest. He _needs_ to feel Gary's contact, even if it's just him fooling around, he needs to feel him in some kind of way. Running his hand up towards his tip, he massages in the pre come and lubricates his cock with it, repeating this action several times, suddenly a thought pops into his mind. Letting go of his dick again, he reaches for his mobile, but continues to thrust his fingers deeper.

**21.53 pm- M: Why.....?**

Why is Gary asking these questions? It's probably the first time Mark's actually been alone without Gary being in the same room or inches away from him. Does he really miss him? Or is this one of his wind ups... _again_. Even when he is in a teasing mood, he never touches Howard or Jason in the way he does Mark. Well, maybe he did squeeze Howard's thigh that one time, but he made sure Mark had full view of that! But thinking back to that exact moment, it was almost like he was trying to make Mark jealous...? Shaking his head, he finally adds a third finger, but with a slight struggle. He now wishes that packed his lube, but he certainly does wish he packed one of his dildos. As much as he dislikes using plastic to pleasure him, ( Gary's cock would be far better than any sized dildo, even if it means he wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week) anything is needed right now.

Close. _So_ close now.

Sliding out his fingers from his hole, they stroke across his balls and up towards the blue/green animal shaped tattoo attached to his body, diagonal to his dick. Ever since having it done, the thought of having Gary's tongue trace the ink has never left his mind. Even though Gary has said time and time again about his hatred towards tattoos (which Mark has always believed he's said that just to piss Robbie off), Gary doesn't seem to keep his hands to himself when the tattoo is visible. Closing his eyes again, he pictures Gary on his knees in front of him. His tongue circling his dolphin tattoo whilst the other palms himself. He can almost feel the vibrations which Gary's mouth would make as he purrs against his skin. He can imagine Gary to be rather vocal when it comes to intimacy, just to send Mark closer to the edge. Sure, Mark's received blowjobs in the past (mainly from girls and a couple of guys when he was _far_ too drunk to even remember his name), but none of them could possibly outdo what Gary could do.

**_(3) New message G_ **

**_21.59 pm: G- ....lol turns out the bird J had his eye on is a bloke in drag !!!_ **  
**_22.00 pm: G- Are you joking lad ?_ **  
**_22.00 pm: G- uh Jesus._ **

His legs begin to tremble and his forehead drips in sweat. "Suck me, Gary." Muttering under his breath, his continues to picture Gary giving him an imaginary blowjob. The way his stubble would scratch against his thigh and balls, it's so crystal clear in his mind. The smug look on Gary's face whilst he takes Mark's entire length to the back of his throat where the highest notes are created, _it's too much_. Humping fresh air, his free hand tightly grips to the bed covers and his eyes roll to the back of his head. Imagining fucking Gary's throat and hearing him gag is enough for his orgasm to crash over him. Squirting his release, the thick load fills his fist and some manages to fall onto his stomach. "Jesus...Christ, Gaz...!" Heavily he pants and falls limp against the mattress, he looks a state, but right now he doesn't give a damn.

Laying completely still for around five minutes, just so that he can catch his breath, he decides he needs to clean himself up before falling asleep. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he glances down at his softening cock and deeply sighs. Even if it felt like Gary was with him, he knows it was all in his head and he knows that once again he's going to spend the night _alone_. Reaching for the half roll of toilet paper from the bedside table (it's been there for the past three days, seeing as he's ended up having Gary on his mind every night before bed ever since arriving in New York), he begins to clean himself up. Lightly dabbing his tattoo with a piece of toilet roll, his daze gets interrupted by the sound of his mobile's notification. He had almost forgot about the texts.

**_(1) New message G_ **

**_22.13 pm: G - On my way. 5 mins. Xxx_ **

Scanning the message over several times, he feels his heart almost leap out of his chest. Does this means he's coming over for the chat? Or has the drag queen made their way onto him and he's using Mark as an excuse? Or...does he want something _more_ than a chat. An electrical feeling shoots down Mark's spine and blood rushes to his cock as he feels himself begin to get hard again. Maybe he wont need to picture Gary in his head ever again.

Uncontrollably, a huge grin fills his face whilst he waits naked on the bed for Gary to arrive.

**22.17 pm- M: On the bed. Let urself in...... no 369.....**


End file.
